Sun Flower
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: -Oneshot HaeMin- "Untuk apa aku marah, hyung? Minnie kan bukan pacarku?" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya sambil tetap fokus dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya kini. Warn! Lemon dikit, ooc, Slash HaeMin dll. R n R please...


R/N::

Oke…

Perhitungan polling ternyata dimenangkan oleh HaeMin XD wkwkwk~ chukkae buat **Yuera Kichito Akihime, Donghae's wife, Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever, chacha95, and SarangMinnppa. **Bonus rate M tapi T(?) #apa deh. Heheheh~

Rikuesan lainnya ditampung dulu yaaa~ X) Gomawo buat semuanya, para reader dan silent reader yang mau ripiu ini fic, rhie jadi terharu deh DX. Pokoknya, hadiahnya berupa video yadong XD bisa diambil dari sang raja yadong ^Lirik Hyukkie^ #plak

Happy reading…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer©**

**SuJu© Belong themselves and God!**

**Pairing::**

**HaeMin.**

**Warn!**

**OOC, AU, semi-EyD, Top! Hae, sub! Min, typo(s).**

**Di sini saya hanya minjem nama dan bentuk(?) mereka. Bukan bermaksud untuk menjadikan mereka hak milik pribadi. Apakah melanggar?**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Semua aktivitas kegiatan baik _indoor_ ataupun_ outdoor member_ sedang kosong selama seminggu ini. Entah atasan mereka keselek Semangka ukuran berapa sehingga tiba-tiba berubah dari sosok malaikat kematian menjadi _angel_ yang baiknya perlu diragukan.

Toh, tidak ada satu pun member yang keberatan dengan perubahan sikap dari atasannya itu. Bersyukurlah mungkin pada Siwon yang senantiasa mengajak mereka pergi ke Gereja setiap ada waktu luang. Meskipun ujung-ujungnya semua member malah ngerusuh didalam Gereja itu. Ada hubungannya kah? Tentu tidak.

Semua member minus Sungmin dan Donghae sedang bersantai-santai di ruang tengah _dorm_ lantai 12. Kalian bertanya kenapa? Karena _author_-nya maunya gitu.

Terlihat kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sedang _battle game_ di _PSP_ masing-masing, sesekali Kyuhyun menggerutu karena kalah dari sang _killer smile _yang menantangnya itu. _Uri_ _Leader_ a.k.a Leeteuk sedang menonton TV acara masak-masak dengan Kangin dan Shindong disampingnya, Yesung dan Heechul yang berdebat hal tidak penting seputar hewan peliharaan mereka. Ya… tidak perlu diketik satu-persatu kegiatan member lain yang tidak jelas apa yang mereka lakukan 'kan?

Di sofa, terlihat Eunhyuk sedang serius melihat sesuatu di laptop kesayangannya. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia senyam senyum gaje, setelahnya menggerutu aneh lalu merona heboh. Seperti yang sudah di ketahui oleh semua orang, ia sedang membaca sesuatu yang berbau _yadong_.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya menjelajah ria sambil menyeruput minuman hasil ngutang itu… ia membulatkan matanya melihat sesuatu yang…

"_MWOOO_~"

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Sun Flower© Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Oneshoot::**

**Diary 1:: HaeMin is Real?**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Kesebelas member SuJu tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa para ELF ternyata begitu menakutkan.

Mereka memang sering mendapatkan kiriman gambar dari para _fans _yang berisikan foto _edit_-an mereka sendiri. Entah itu sedang melakukan _crossdress_, _kissing_ atau apa pun itu. Tapi tidak separah foto hasil temuan dari seorang Eunhyuk yang saat ini mereka lihat. Di laptop berwarna hitam milik Eunhyuk itu, mereka melihat sesuatu yang bahkan lebih mengerikan ketimbang melihat Siwon sedang _crossdress_ dulu atau Shindong yang sedang berpose manja.

HaeMin, atau Donghae Sungmin. Bukan… bukan masalah pairingnya. Tapi pose mereka di foto itu. Mau tahu?

Terlihat _prince of aegyo_ mereka hanya mengenakan celana super pendek yang tentu saja memperlihatkan paha putihnya tanpa mengenakan pakaian sehelai benang pun. Posisinya benar-benar membuat member yang lain _blushing_. Pasalnya ia sedang berbaring diranjang yang sepertinya milik Sungmin dengan seseorang diatasnya.

Donghae, eh?

Pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada dua makhluk yang selalu di pasangan oleh Sungmin dan Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tentu saja. Mereka memandang kedua makhluk berbeda dunia itu dengan tatapan kau-tidak-marah-dengan-gambar-ini-? dan disambut dengan gelengan kepala dari keduanya.

"Untuk apa aku marah, hyung? Minnie kan bukan pacarku?" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya sambil tetap fokus dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya kini.

"Aku juga, Hae kan hanya sahabat terbaikku." Kata Eunhyuk kelewat bersemangat. Tapi iris matanya tetap mengarah pada gambar yang ia temukan. Setelah puas dengan gambar pertama, ia men-_scroll_ kebawah. Mungkin saja ada gambar yang lebih bagus. Lumayan buat koleksi, batinnya.

Gambar kedua ternyata lebih menantang dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Di sana terlihat kamar mandi sebagai latarnya, entah dimana itu. Sungmin berada diantara dinding kamar mandi dengan Donghae didepannya. Gambar ini diambil dari belakang Donghae, sehingga Sungmin sendiri tidak terlalu terlihat mengingat tinggi badan yang yah… tidak seberapa. Tapi mereka yakin kalau keduanya benar-benar naked sekarang karena ehemBokongehem Donghae terlihat jelas.

Wookie dan Shindong merinding disko melihatnya, mereka terlalu polos untuk melihat adegan 21 tahun keatas itu –terutama Wookie, meskipun ia sudah dewasa. Sedangkan Heechul malah senyam senyum gaje sambil bergumam ternyata-mereka-hebat. Sisanya hanya diam tidak berkomentar, mungkin mereka bingung mau bilang apa.

Gambar selanjutnya…

Terlihat taman belakang dorm sebagai latar untuk gambar ketiga ini. Tidak seperti gambar sebelumnya yang terlalu bagaimana gimana gitu(?). Gambar ini termasuk manis. Donghae sedang memeluk sang _BunnyBoy_ dari belakang sambil mencium pipi kanan sang namja penggila _pink_ tersebut. Wajah Sungmin pun terlihat memerah seperti kepiting rebus siap saji.

"_So sweet_…" komentar Leeteuk terharu.

"Hyaaa~ aku juga mau nyium Minnie~" ujar Yesung yang langsung mendapat geplakan maut gratis dari semua member.

"Kau urus anak-anakmu saja, _big head_!" kata sang Cinderella sangar. Membuat Yesung mencibir dalam hati, hanya dalam hati. Ia masih cukup waras untuk mencibir terang-terangan sang Cinderella yang sedang dalam masa PMS. "Minnie itu lebih cocok denganku…wkwkwk!" ujarnya lagi sambil tertawa gaje yang bikin semua member _sweatdrop_.

"Aku balik kekamar aja deh, _hyungdeul_." sebelum dapat jawaban dari semuanya, Kyuhyun langsung kabur kelantai bawah. Menyisakan banyak pertanyaan bagi semuanya.

Lah…

Masa Kyuhyun marah sih?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun buru-buru menuju kamarnya yang ia bagi dengan Sungmin itu. Alasannya adalah karena ia lupa membawa laptop kesayangannya yang berisikan _game_ baru. 'Ketempat si tiang listrik DBSK ah~,' batinnya riang sambil bersenandung. Tapi sebelum ia menyentuh kenop pintu kamarnya, suara desahan terdengar dari dalam kamar.

Suara yang sangat ia kenal, Sungmin.

Ada apa dengan _hyung_ kesayangannya itu? masa sih ia sedang melakukan itu dengan namja lain. Donghae mau dikemanain tuh?

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Ternyata otaknya harus sering-sering dibawa ke Gereja deh.

Dengan keberanian dan otak _evil_-nya, ia membuka kenop pintu dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sungmin sedang bersama Donghae? _Omona_…

Kyuhyun langsung mencari benda kecil yang bernama _handphone_ di saku celananya, untuk apa? Tentu saja menghubungi member lainnya yang berada diatas. Melihat langsung lebih menyenangkan ketimbang hanya membayangkannya saja 'kan?

"_Hyungdeu_l, cepat kesini! Ada hal yang menyenangkan loh." pekiknya girang tapi pelan.

.

"Hae~" desah Sungmin sambil menggeliat kecil karena perlakuan Dongsaeng-nya tersebut. Padahal ia hanya ingin mengambil syal_ pink_-nya tertinggal dikamar bersama Donghae. Tapi ternyata kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Donghae dengan sangat baik. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh sang _BunnyBoy_ ketempat tidur _pink_ miliknya. Ia memang tidak menyukai warna itu, tapi ia sangat menyukainya kalau yang mengenakannya adalah Sungmin.

"Ssst~ panggil aku _hyung_, Minnie. Apa kau lupa?" tanya Donghae menyeringai sambil memainkan sesuatu yang mengeras dibalik baju _Soft pink_ milik namja manis dibawahnya kini.

"_Pa-pabbo_! Aku… lebih tua darimu, tahu!" gerutu Sungmin sambil sesekali mendesah nikmat menerima perlakuan itu.

"Di luar kau yang lebih berpengalaman. Tapi di ranjang, aku lebih berpengalaman darimu, Minnie-chagi~" ujarnya sambil menghembuskan udara di kuping Sungmin. Berniat menggodanya saja.

Sungmin mengerang protes saat tangan milik Donghae mengentikan aktivitas di dadanya. Ia melirik Donghae yang sedang memandangnya intens saat ini. "A-apa?" tanyanya gugup. Ia malu diperhatikan oleh namja yang dicintainya itu dengan begitu lama.

"Panggil aku, _hyung_." titah Donghae sambil menyentuh pipi tembem milik sang kelinci manisnya itu. membuat Sungmin yang tadi tertelentang menjadi duduk mengikutinya. "Kalau kau tidak mau. Kita sudahi saja permainan tadi." ancamnya sambil tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang ia perlihatkan, tapi sebuah seringai yang mungkin ia pelajari dari _magnae_ mereka –Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_… kumohon~" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, malu. Ia akui, ia sangat menikmati permainan tadi. Sungmin, _namja_ yang paling pantang menyerah dibandingkan member SuJu yang lainnya bisa juga menyerah karena Donghae. Ia sangat ingin Donghae menyentunya lebih dari tadi. Sangat. _Namja_ pecinta ikan itu memang bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

"_As you wish_…" Donghae langsung mencium lembut bibir tipis dihadapannya itu. membawanya dalam permainan yang lebih dalam yang menyenangkan. Sebelum membaringkan kembali Sungmin, ia membuka kaos _pink_ bergambar kelinci itu, dengan ia sendiri tentu saja. Celana panjang yang dipakai Sungmin tadi pun telah berserakan dilantai bersama kaosnya. Ia sekarang hanya mengenakan bokser pendek yang tentu saja tidak bisa menutupi bentuk tubuhnya dari _namja_ dihadapannya kini yang menjadi sedikit mesum. _Thanks for _Eunhyuk. Ternyata virusnya sudah bayak menyebar dikalangan para member.

Donghae masih setia dengan kegiatan sebelumnya. Memberikan pemanasan pada sesuatu dibawah sana yang minta dimanja. Ia juga memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada leher jenjang _namja_ imut yang dalam kuasanya itu. Sungmin terlihat sedang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk meredam desahannya yang mungkin saja akan terdengar oleh member lain. Melihat hal itu, Donghae langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin, membawa tangan tersebut untuk memeluk lehernya.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada orang lain disini," ujarnya lembut sambil menggigit gemas pipi _chubby_ itu. Ia mencium bibir yang sudah sangat memerah itu. Menenangkan Sungmin untuk sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan secepatnya.

"Kita melakukannya cepat ya, aku takut yang lain akan datang," Sungmin mengangguk tanda ia mengiya kan. Akan sangat gawat kalau ada yang datang dan memergoki mereka sedang melakukan ini. Bisa-bisa mereka diceramahi berhari-hari oleh Leeteuk.

Donghae memposisikan Sungmin senyaman mungkin, dengan memeluknya tentu saja. Walaupun mereka pernah melakukannya, tapi tentu saja hal itu akan tetap sakit bagi sang 'penerima'. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Kelinci kesayangannya itu yang terlihat sangat gugup.

Ia mengacak pelan rambut kecoklatan milik Sungmin. "Jangan terlalu gugup, Minnie." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin terlihat sedikit jengkel karena diperlakukan seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Cepatlah!"

"Iya… iya."

Baru Donghae akan memulainya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gaduh diluar kamar.

Srek…

Srek…

Srek…

Brak!

Pintu malang itu langsung terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan duabelas makhluk hidup yang tumpang tindih seperti mencuri dengar –bukan mungkin, tapi pasti.

Donghae langsung menutup tubuh Sungmin yang sudah pasti tidak mengenakan apapun dengan selimut _pink_, dan langsung menatap sangar pada makhluk-makhluk tidak tahu tempat tersebut.

"Err… kalian bisa melakukannya kok, kami tidak akan ganggu," Kangin berkata sambil melirik kearah Heechul yang cengengesan.

"Iya, Donghae-ah! Hehehe~ lanjutkan saja…" Eunhyuk sudah siap-siap melakukan ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri bersama Kyuhyun yang sudah dulu kabur ke ruang tengah.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Donghae diam seribu bahasa, namun ia menatap sangar kesebelasnya sambil berjalan mendekat. Terlihat aura yang dikeluarkan sangat pekat, tanda ia murka tingkat dewa.

"A-apa kita harus pergi, _hyung_?" tanya Siwon pongo(?).

"Sepertinya iya,"

"KABURR!"

Secepat kilat mereka berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang akan meluap itu.

"Tunggu kalian!" Donghae berniat menghukum mereka semua, namun sebuah tangan terulur dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau jahat, Hae. Bagaimana dengan aku?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada seduktif, berniat menggoda. Donghae memutar tubuhnya, mendongkakkan wajah Sungmin yang memang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kau menggodaku Minnie, aku akan menghukummu terlebih dahulu karena tidak memanggilku _hyung_," ucapnya sambil menyeringai iblis. "dan tidak ada pemanasan kali untuk ini."

Gluk!

Tamat riwayatmu, Sungmin. Mungkin untuk seminggu kedepan kau akan menjadi tahanan tetap kamar karena ulahmu sendiri yang menggoda Donghae.

.

"Apa mereka melanjutkannya ya?" Eunhyuk melihat kebelakang yang ternyata tidak ada Donghae. Ia menyeka keringatnya yang terbuang sia-sia sehabis berlari tadi.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Kibum yakin. Lagipula itu menguntungkan bagi mereka yang sepertinya kecapaian berlari sampai kesini, Lantai bawah _dorm_. Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, membaca buku, sedangkan Kyuhyun pamit pergi ketempat DBSK. Ketemu Changmin katanya. Jelas-jelas pasti numpang makan tuh.

"Aku lapar…" ujar Shindong tanpa lihat situasi.

Semua member yang tersisa saling berpandangan, seolah perkataan Shindong tadi memberkan mereka ilham.

"Ayo kita numpang makan ditempat DBSK!" sorak sorai kedelapannya –minus Kibum dan Siwon.

Ckckc~ ternyata member _Super Junior _yang katanya terkenal itu bisa numpang makan di _dorm_ orang lain ya.

Namanya juga manusia. Ada saatnya kere sekalipun. Kkk~

.

Kita kembali lagi pada Donghae dan Sungmin.

Terlihat kamar milik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu sudah sangat berantakan. Pakaian milik Donghae dan Sungmin tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar, sedangkan terlihat beberapa cairan cinta mereka di kasur milik Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun. Jangan lupakan beberapa barang yang pecah akibat Donghae yang seenaknya melakukan _'this and that'_ disembarang tempat kamar tersebut.

Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai dengan permainan mereka, entah berapa ronde yang Donghae mainkan untuk mengerjai sang kekasih. Tapi sepertinya itu lebih dari tiga kali. Kenapa? karena terlihat Sungmin sudah tertidur pulas diatas tubuh Donghae yang tentu saja belum mengenakan pakaiannya. Donghae juga terlihat enggan untuk meletakkan _BunnyBoy_-nya itu tersebut kesampingnya.

Ia mengusap helaian rambut cokat yang halus milik Sungmin, serta mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku beruntung bergabung disini. Karena aku akhirnya bisa mendapatkanmu, bukannya si Kyuhyun itu, Minnie." Donghae tersenyum lembut sambil mendekap tubuh polos diatasnya itu.

Mereka pun akhirnya terbuai oleh alam mimpi masing-masing.

**~oOo END ~oOo~**

Yayaya… makin ngaco nih cerita kalo dipaksain buat dipanjangin XD thanks untuk semua yang udah ngeripiu di Ff kemaren ^^ maaf pula karena ini agak lama, agak aneh, agak maksa dan agak agak lainnya… Rhie lagi konsentrasi untuk ikut IFA atau gak X)

Kalo aja FSPI gak ngeanggar gudelines ya T.T pasti Rhie mo ngikutin FSPI dlm andom baru yang lagi banyak dinikmati , #curcol

Happy Fujodanshi Independent Day XD

**Review ? (^O^)/**


End file.
